


Before the Dawn

by SharmaWild



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmaWild/pseuds/SharmaWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the last stand. Alistair returns to the chamber he shares with his beloved Grey Warden after having preformed the Dark Ritual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Alistair and a Female Warden might deal with the aftermath of the Dark Ritual.

“Why?”

She looked up to find him standing in the doorway, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his hair still tussled and wet from a bath. “Alistair.”

“Why?” He repeated, taking a step towards her, anger darkening his voice, shadowing his usually bright eyes. “Was it a dare? Or some sort of test? A game perhaps? Oh, I know, let's see how far we can push Alistair!” He said in a bad imitation of Morrigan's mocking tones before his eyes bore into hers again accusingly. “I thought you loved me!”

“I do”, she managed. Her voice a soft, sad counterpart to his angry tones.

“So why talk me into... into sleeping with Morrigan?” Alistair spat out the word as if it had a bitter taste. “I know it has something to do with the battle tomorrow. I'm not a complete moron. No, scratch that”, he added in the same heated voice. “I _am_ a complete moron. Otherwise I wouldn't have done... what I did...” Disgust and shame twisted his face. His shoulders slumped and he sank down on the edge of the bed beside her and leaned his head in his hands. “Why?” He asked again, all anger gone from his voice now. He sounded tired and numb. “Why did I have to do this?”

“Because...” She said quietly. “I love you.”

Alistair gave a sort of strangled laugh. “You practically forced me to have sex with Morrigan, a person you know I hate, because you love me? Next time you want to show your love for someone, try giving them a pretty vase or a flower...”

“Alistair...” She felt tears burn behind her eyelids. “I know you will stop me from striking the killing blow tomorrow, that you will sacrifice yourself to save me.” She looked up and met his gaze. “But you are not just a Grey Warden any more. You are the coming king and Ferelden needs you. I can't let you throw your life away.”

Alistair frowned. “And you think this will stop me? That because you convinced me to lay with Morrigan I will let you sacrifice yourself?” He shook his head slowly. “You're wrong if you think I will stand aside and watch you die.” 

She gave him a sad smile. “And yet you expect me to do just that. I'll do anything to protect you, Alistair. Even... even push you into Morrigan's arms.” She took a breath. “Morrigan promised me that if she could preform the ritual the Grey Warden that strikes the killing blow against the Archdemon will survive.”

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn't talk you into having sex with Morrigan just to satisfy some perverse need”, she answered dryly. 

“I don't understand... It was a ritual?”

“Yes.”

“But I don't understand. How can sleeping with Morrigan change anything?”

She shook her head. “Don't ask. You're not going to like the answer.”

The silence grew and settled like a wet wool blanket over them. Alistair moved a little, scratched his knee then smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on his breeches. “So”, he mumbled, rising to his feet. “I should go. Dawn is just a couple of hours away and you need your rest and Maker knows so do I. Not that I put in a lot of effort doing... it... with Morrigan”, he added quickly, his ears growing hot and read. “I just meant-”

She took his hand. “I know what you meant.”

“So...” Alistair said again, clearing his throat a little, meeting her gaze. “I should go. Yeah, I should go.”

“Please don't.” She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek, her eyelids fluttering close. “I want you to stay.”

“You do?” Surprise coloured his voice and made him sound young again... like himself again.

“Yes”, she whispered, brushing her lips against the callused palm. He had beautiful hands, she thought. Strong and skilled with the blade and shield, and yet so soft and tender. She looked up and met his hazel-coloured eyes. “Stay with me. Tomorrow at sunset you will either be crowned King or we will both be in the Fade. All we have is now.”

Alistair pulled her up on her feet and into his embrace. He hugged her hard. “I love you”, he said, his lips finding hers, giving her what he had denied Morrigan, what he would never give to anyone else.

“Show me”, she whispered against his mouth.

He picked her up like she weighed nothing at all and carried her over to the bed.

The End.


End file.
